Hearttoheart Confessions
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: Jenny and Ziva are great friends. This story is about a confession they make to each other...JIBBS and TIVA! Rated T to be sure...whatever. Anyway, please review! One-shot.


**Okay...this is my second fan-fic. This is a oneshot on Jenny and Ziva. They confide with each other, and what they think of...people. My story Nature's Coincidences (spelt like that...that's funny, I can't even spell my own fan-fic!) is still in progress, and as you probably know..or don't...I am on strike (like not submitting any chapters)until there are 6 reviews for Chp7. Anyway, I love you if you review...just simply review. I love JIBBS and Tiva...I just HAD to write this. Awwww...**

* * *

Ziva was sleeping on her mound of paperwork, dreaming about the most absurd things. The day was whizzing through her head, and strangely, they kept focusing on Tony...

_Tony knelt down onto the floor, to inspect the body. He stood up again, and scribbled some things down on his notepad. He turned to Ziva, gazing at her with the most beautiful eyes in the world._

_"Zee-vah, what have you got on the camera?"_

_"I took some pictures..._

_Tony smiled at Ziva. They were next to each other on the van, so close...so close...Ziva shifted uneasily..._

_Tony was gazing at her across the desk, as she was writing. She noticed that there was a longing and hunger in those eyes...she stared back and Tony immediately glanced down...she was strangely uplifted, and continued on her work with a new energy..._

_"Zee-vah...Ziva..._David! Wake Up!" Tony's voice morphed into Gibbs. She woke up when Gibbs head-slapped her. Ziva's eyes flew open. Everyone, including the eyes of Tony which she noticed in particular, were staring at her. She immediately wiped the silly, dreamy smile off her face and tried to look serious.

"What's the time?" she asked, changing the subject. _Maybe people are staring at me because of my poofy hair, _she mused.

"Um...five...Ziva," answered McGee, "You fell asleep at five..."

"I do not like it when people fall asleep on the job. Get on with it," Gibbs commanded. Shame-faced, Ziva began to write once more.

* * *

Next day...

Ziva walked into the office, bleary and red-eyed. Her eyes began to close, yet then she pushed them open again. She slumped down onto her chair, then dropped back. After a while, light snores filled the air. Tony walked in, carrying a tantalising roll. He was whistling, and jumped into his chair, leaned back, and noticed Ziva. He smiled, and walked over to her.

Ziva's dreams were becoming stranger and stranger...

_It was the time Ziva and Tony went undercover. They were in the restaurant eating, acting like the assassins. Tony was gazing at her with avid eyes..._

_The time when they kissed as they pretended to be married, his arm around her back..._

_The next morning when she poured cold water over his head, waking him up with a start, the expression was priceless..._

_When she murmured his name, "Tony...Tony...Tony..._Tony.." she woke up with a start. Tony was right in front of her. He was smiling. She realised he had just heard her murmur his name. A faint tinge of red passed onto her face.

"What were you dreaming about, sweet cheeks?" This made Ziva blush again.

"Nothing, my little hairy butt," she stood up, and ruffled his hair, "I'm going to see Jenny." Tony looked at her strangely as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

Jenny was twiddling her thumbs, gazing at the file in front of her. Yet something _other_ than this paperwork was bothering her. Gibbs began to swim hazily into her view, and she closed her eyelids obediently...

_Jethro's hand was on hers in the restaurant that time ago. She was blushing, as he looked so sincere, so handsome._

"_How do you like this, Jen?" he asked, his voice flooded with warmth. She blushed again and smiled. That was the queue. He quickly pecked her on the lips..._

_That night, he kissed her, this kiss long and passionate..._

"_No, I can't do this Jethro," she placed her hands down. Jethro stood in front of her, his eyes shocked and hurt, "This can not continue. I love you Jethro, but...I just can't love you. I can't." She turned away, tears threatening to flow down her face..._

Jenny opened her eyes. She was not surprised to see tears rolling down her face. But she was shocked to see Ziva sitting in front of her, watching her with worried eyes.

"Ziva?" her voice quivered slightly, then broke. She had never gotten over Gibbs, and never would. Gibbs was breaking her heart still, whenever he smiled at her or gazed at her, her heart seem to shatter and miss a beat. Ziva ran over to her and shocked Jenny by hugging her like Abby. Jenny gasped as Ziva let go. Ziva pulled over a chair and plonked herself down.

"Whoa...Ziva," Jenny stuttered. Tears were still leaking from her eyes.

"Okay, Jenny. This is going to be a friend to friend talk, not a Director Shepard to Officer David talk okay?" Ziva asked briskly. Jenny nodded, as she whisked a tissue from the box on her desk.

"Okay...What is going on Ziva?" Jenny asked, incredulity breaking through her sadness, "What has led to all of this?"

"Jenny. Why are you crying?" Ziva asked, holding Jenny's hands and staring into her eyes.

"I...I...you wouldn't understand, Ziva," Jenny sobbed, leaning into Ziva's shoulder. Ziva patted Jenny's back.

"I do understand heartbreak, Jenny," Ziva whispered "That's why I've come up here, to talk to you."

Jenny suddenly straightened up.

"Who has broken your heart now?" Jenny asked, shocked by the frank openness of the usually secretive Ziva.

"I...I don't know if he loves me," Ziva's voice shook, "I think you know what I mean." Jenny gasped, then nodded understandingly.

"Yes...I thought so," Jenny smiled slightly, "Has he shown anything?"

"Well, you know, when we went undercover and all that, but...I've been dreaming of him ever since...this is embarrassing," Ziva looked at her feet, "Officer David of Mossad who has been taught not to feel for anyone is head-over-body over Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Head-over-heels, Ziva," Jenny corrected gently, "And what about this then, if you think you are bad. Director of NCIS Jennifer Shepard is still crying and emotionally shattered over Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who she spent only a period of time with what seems like a century time ago." They laughed, smiling, still holding hands. They were glad to both have a true friend to confide in.

"Girls night out, Friday?" Ziva asked. Jenny nodded in agreement. There was a knock on the door, and Gibbs and DiNozzo walked in. Jenny and Ziva's hair was messed up, and there were clear, prominent tear tracks down their pale faces. There were still smiling as they leant against each other, holding hands. Gibbs stopped in his tracks, while DiNozzo gawped open mouthed at them.

"Is this what you meant by seeing the Director?" Tony asked as he peered at this unusual sight. Jenny whispered into Ziva's ear, "He seems concerned that you are spending time with me at not him." Ziva giggled, and buried her head into her older friend's hair. This shocked Gibbs and DiNozzo the most.

"W...What is going on?" Gibbs had managed to stutter.

Jenny and Ziva let out a high pitched giggle, then they immediately disguised it as a cough. Ziva hissed into Jenny's ear, "Oooh, what should we tell him? That you love him?" Jenny turned to face Ziva, then whispered, "NO! or I'll tell Tony..." Ziva shook her head frantically then whispered back, "I'll say it, hinting heart-to-heart." Jenny nodded. Meanwhile, the men were watching the conversation with incredulous eyes.

"We were having a _heart-to-heart_ talk, not that you _men_ would know," Ziva giggled and looked at Jenny. They began to laugh, hand in hand.

"Okay, gotta go, Jenny! I'll see you on Friday?" Ziva farewelled.

"Yep, Friday..." Jenny waved as the door closed. She smiled, as Ziva exited skipping funnily followed by Tony, who was staring after Ziva like an infatuated man. This left Jethro and her.

"Jen, what was that..." Jenny got up nosily and flung herself around Gibbs. Gibbs immediately enclosed his arms around her in a hug, and kissed her.

"Oh, I see," he mumbled, and they both smiled.


End file.
